


Naked Yoga

by MasterTickleBack



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTickleBack/pseuds/MasterTickleBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is forced into taking yoga classes by his dad - and fencing coach - for more flexibility.<br/>When Jackson enters the room, he sees a line of naked men, and an equally naked redhead male who is obviously their instructor.<br/>What had his coach signed him up for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Yoga

"Jackson! Focus!" The coach boomed through the room. The voice bounced off the walls and the bass vibrated through the floor. The said boy let out a frustrated scream, sending trebles to neutralize his father's voice. "Don't even think about it!" The coach yelled, just in time to prevent Jackson throwing his sabre across the room in resentment.  
"I can't do this!" Jackson exclaimed, his voice shaking with anger at himself for not being able to perform the required maneuver.  
"You need to use your core more to keep your balance." Mr. Wang explained his son while placing his hands on the said section of his body. "You push your hips forward, bend your knees and jab!" He explained as he guided Jackson through the move, making the young man stumble across his feet once again.  
"Oh boy." The adult rubbed his face in despair. "We need to strengthen your entire body if you can't make this work." He told the younger who nodded obediently with determined folds forming his face.  
"How do I do that?" He asked the older.  
"I do not know that for sure yet. I have an idea. Keep your phone by your side for the rest of the day. I'll text you the details. Now hit the showers and meet up with my future daughter in law." The coach said and gave Jackson a playful towards the locker room. Jackson just rolled his eyes at his old man and did as he was told.

Jackson sauntered down the street he had gotten an address to earlier by his coach. He counted down by the numbers until he arrived by a slim, almost invisible glass door squeezed between a grocery store and a dentist. He hooked up in his duffle bag on his shoulder and pushed the door open with his shoulder. He only managed to step out of the way from the door to avoid being run over by a young looking guy.  
"Oi." He reprimanded him, but he only saw shoe soles from the boy as he turned to run down the street, not ceasing his speed to apologize. Jackson lifted up his snapback and threaded his fingers through his hair in annoyance before settling the accessory back in place. He hooked up his duffle bag again and followed the hall in and the only way up. Following the same staircase three levels up, Jackson started to feel the slight burn in his calves. He shook his head at himself as a fleeing idea of taking a break struck him. He was the wild and sexy Wang Jackson. He didn't need a break to go to a women's sport for sure. That would reduce his pride to nothing.  
Jackson arrived at the third floor and gave himself a couple of seconds to ease his slightly heavy breathing. Of course he didn't pant from just that. With his bag slung over his shoulder he took prideful steps up the last flight of stairs. He listened after voices to deduce what he would be interrupting. A slight hum was buzzing in his ears but it was nothing to go from. He made himself known to the room with a grand entrance. He placed his bag at the top of the stairs and made a flip from the top step and onto the main floor. With his knuckles from one hand against the floor, he used the other to keep his snapback in place. With a smug smirk he looked up and...nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Absolutely nothing: 4 very naked men sitting on the floor with their legs crossed and their feet pulled up under them. Staring dumbfounded at the four, he felt heat rise to his face faster and more intensely than he would like to admit. He was the Wang Jackson - Of course he didn’t blush. And absolutely not because of naked men. Jackson was too shocked to react at first. He was simply staring, vaguely aware his jaw was unhinged and his eyes wide as saucers. Jackson’s mind slowly began to function again and he shuffled onto his knees.  
“Uhm…” He started as he pushed himself into a standing position. In a futile attempt to ease the awkwardness, he lifted off his snapback, fixed his hair and put it back in place. “This…this is the yoga class right?” He asked, eyes darting between the four naked men, careful not to look too low. They couldn’t get the wrong idea.  
“Ah, you must be Jackson?” Jackson’s head snapped to the opposite side of the room. An equally naked redhead was sitting just like other four and offered him a surprisingly soft smile.  
“Y-yes.” Jackson affirmed. Anger at himself flared up inside him, mentally cursing himself to hell and back. He didn’t just stutter! “Is this the yoga class?” He repeated himself in an attempt to regain his lowering level of pride.  
“Of course.” The redhead smiled wider. “Though it seems like your coach forgot to inform you completely.” The instructor continued and Jackson noticed the tingle of amusement shining in his bright chocolate brown orbs. “This is a naked class. So strip naked.” He said and let his lips curl into a smirk. Jackson gave an awkward smile and turned his back on the room. He toed off his shoes and placed them neatly along the wall and lifted off his hat. He placed it on a windowsill and pulled his shirt over his head, silently folding it. He had never folded any of his clothes so neatly before, and never this slow. The longer he dragged it on, the longer time it would take before he was completely exposed to the others. And just for once, he was beyond happy he wore an undershirt. One more item to take off and fold ever so slowly. Next off were his pants and socks both neatly folded on the windowsill along with the rest of his clothes. He switched his weight onto one foot to turn around when the instructor’s voice cut him to the bone.  
“Boxers too.” Jackson gulped as he heard a light snicker through the room from the other participants. He lowered his eyes to the floor as he contemplated his options. He could face them and everything would be visible. He could stand with his back facing them, but that would reveal his backside, and god forbid if one of them were gay. He narrowed his eyes at himself. Since when had he become self-conscious about his body? He was the epitome of good looking. His smirk could kill hordes of women in a matter of seconds. He stood with his legs straightened as he bent forward, smirking at the five other men in the room. He hooked his thumbs in the hem of the elastic band and pulled down, making a show of exposing his flawless body. Stepping out of the material, he stood up straight, throwing the thin fabric off to the side without a care in the world. The action revealed everything being Jackson to the room and Jackson was proud of his body.  
“Alright! Let’s get this circus rolling.” He said and clapped his hands together. He bent over, purposely bending his knees alternately so his ass was swaying proudly in the air as he pulled his towel out of the bag.  
“No need for that. Yugyeom just left so you can have his place.” The instructor said and pointed towards a fifth seat in the middle of the four others. How had he not seen that?  
“Yugyeom? Was that the kid who almost ran me over downstairs?” Jackson asked as he pointed down the stairs where he had just come from.  
“That would be the one,” the instructor informed him and stood up. Jackson looked at him through the corner of his eye and saw him come walking towards him in his naked glory. He definitely wasn’t shy either. “Stand up Jackson. Your ass is quite…” The instructor held a pause as if he was searching for the most appropriate word. “Tempting.” He finished and Jackson did as he was told. In a blink of an eye, he was standing straight, his spine like a ruler eyes wide like a deer caught in headlight.  
“Nice to see your face too. I’m Mark.” The instructor introduced himself as he placed his slim fingers on his very naked hips. His stance was almost asking him to look below the waist line but Jackson wasn’t gay. He was well endowed himself so he had no urge to compare sizes either. There was absolutely no reason for him to look there. He gulped and made his adams apple bob a couple of times. Mark’s index finger started tapping impatiently on his hip and that was enough for Jackson to avert his gaze lower. Seeing what he had done his eyes flashed up to the instructor’s face and a pair of eyes gleaming with mischief shone back at his own embarrassed ones.  
“So?” Mark asked and Jackson shook his head dismissively as he sat down on the towel, copying the way the other sat to the best of his possibility. Only the new height had his face in the absolute most compromising height for the other’s dick to be right in his vision.  
“Guess our new guest is too shy to introduce himself. His name is Jackson and will be joining us in the future. Junior, you start with the introductions then.” Jackson turned his head to look for the boy called Junior when a hand raised slightly to gain his attention.  
“My name is Jinyoung, but peeps here call me Junior for who knows what reason.” The boy told and smiled warmly at him. If Jackson wasn’t mistaken he would almost say a motherly smile.  
“I’m Jaebum. Jun…” He was silenced by a jab to the ribs by Junior’s elbow and he rubbed the sore spot. “I’m just Jaebum.” He finished and sent a glare at the boy next to him. Jackson shrugged off the weird behavior and turned his head to the other side.  
“I’m BamBam.” A young boy introduced himself and Jackson’s brows shot towards his hairline. He swallowed excess saliva and opened his mouth to speak but the boy beat him to it. “Don’t ask. I can barely pronounce it myself.” He said with a chuckle. Jackson let out a hum of accept and turned his attention to the last person in the row.  
“I’m Youngjae, BamBam’s partner.”  
“Alright that was all I guess.” Mark started and clapped his hands slightly. He turned sat down on his own mat and moved.  
“On all fours; like a table.” Mark said and presented himself with his side towards the class, eyes darting around to see all the participants moving to copy his stance. “Then push your back upwards when you inhale, and relax as you exhale.” He explained and showed what he meant. Jackson couldn’t help but laugh at the entire situation. His face contorted into sharp folds of awkward amusement. He looked at the instructor again, taking a deep breath to keep his focus on the task at hand. He couldn’t help but admire the beautiful arch Mark made as he demonstrated the exercise before he made himself comfortable in the position. He took a deep breath and pushed his back upwards like he had been told, letting his head hang between his shoulders and arms. Only then did he notice his dick dangling about and he was suddenly self conscious again. Only then he felt a pair of warm and soft hands on his stomach, lifting him up.  
“You need to focus on this part as the center of your back. It will increase your balance.” The instructor explained and Jackson changed his arch slightly. “And exhale.” The warm hands changed their position to his back and pushed him down slightly. Jackson let out his breath through his lips and lowered his back while making sure where Mark’s hands were was his center of gravity. “Beautiful.” Mark commented and removed his hands, watching Jackson repeat the exercise. It was crossing all lines Jackson thought he had about having a man touching him. It was really challenging for him. What if one of them were gay? He wasn’t homophobic, but gay people shouldn’t check him out for sure. He was straight as a ruler and he was dating Suzy.  
“Now, keep your hands and knees on the floor as you lean backwards to sit on your heels.” Mark explained and Jackson did just that. A pleasant stretch pulled down his spine and his forehead rested against the floor. “Relax like that for a couple of minutes, and feel how the kinks are stretched out of your musculature. Feel it flex and work themselves.” Mark continued to explain, and Jackson could hear footsteps next to him. “That’s right Jackson.” He praised and ran his hand down the right side of his back. The touch caused the fencer to tense and Mark immediately reprimanded him:  
“Relax big boy.” He was told and it caused Jackson to furrow his brows at the awkward atmosphere that enveloped him again. He didn’t entirely know whether he liked it or not. 

“Stand up.” Mark told them and they obeyed immediately. “Now Jaebum, I need you to demonstrate what we are going to do.” Mark said and beckoned Jaebum towards him. The man let a smirk grace his lips and Mark rolled his eyes at him. “Just help me out.” He groaned and straightened himself out.  
“You stand straight and brings your belly button towards your spine, have your palms face forward and spread your fingers. Pair up two and two and one of you stand behind your partner.” Mark explained and Jaebum stood behind him. Jackson had to stifle a laugh as Jaebum not so secretly checked out their instructor’s ass. “Jaebum closer.” Mark ordered and Jackson widened his eyes comically when Jaebum stood behind Mark, crotch flush against his ass, and chest against his back.  
Jackson burst out laughing at their position, finding the whole thing entirely too awkward to process. He tried hard to regain himself and quickly had to apologise to the instructor who only smiled at him in return.  
“Wow that’s close.” Jackson commented and looked at the remaining three participants for a light chuckle.  
“Lace your fingers with mine.” Mark continued like it was the most normal position to be in. When Jaebum had gotten a good hold of his fingers Mark leaned forward, keeping Jaebum on his back. “Now relax.” He told and Jaebum relaxed on top of the instructor and the said person bent his knees slightly and pushed himself back up. Jaebum bit his lip as he locked eyes with Jackson who shivered. There was no way in hell he was going to do that.  
“And that’s relaxing?” He finally voiced his doubt. He seriously doubted he would be able to relax being so close and so intimate with another guy, what’s more, naked.  
“Now Jaebum. Go do it with Junior and I’ll help Jackson. Jackson gulped and looked at the others for any sign that Mark wasn’t entirely sane, but much to his surprise BamBam and Youngjae was already paired up with Youngjae hanging from BamBam’s back. Mark beckoned Jackson closer and he reluctantly did as he was told. What he didn’t do for his career. He deserved the fucking gold and silver medal at the next OL. Jackson felt a shiver travel through his body in dismay of his current situation.  
“A-am I in the back, or in the front?” He asked stuttering slightly. He sounded like a shy high school girl with his crush, but in all honesty the whole situation was just too wrong for him to comprehend. Mark took a hold of his wrist and pulled him closer gently and Jackson could only obediently follow.  
Mark placed himself in front of Jackson and moved as close to him as possible.  
“Now give me your hands.” Mark told and Jackson reluctantly did as he was told. Mark shuffled impossibly closer, successfully trapping his dick between his buttocks.  
“O-oh.” Jackson stuttered a half moan at the contact. This wasn’t happening. This definitely wasn’t happening. “I-I haven’t tried this before, but I’m very positive. I’m optimistic.” Jackson said out loud, mostly to assure himself this whole thing was perfectly normal.  
“Now we go all the way down.” Mark announced as he leaned forward, pulling Jackson with him. Jackson tensed and stopped breathed as friction was added to his length with their changing position. He couldn’t make a sound. He wasn’t even turned on. It was a man he was laying on.  
“Now relax completely.” Mark told him and Jackson did his very best to oblige, but it was pretty hard to relax when that only made friction to his most sensitive organ impossible to avoid.  
“Jackson, relax.” He cooed and the fencer had to do as he was told. It made his hips lower themselves and fit snugly against Mark’s backside. Just as he was relaxed completely. Mark started to move and add friction to his entire body. Jackson quickly flushed a bright color as he felt something coil in his abdomen. Something he knew was arousal.  
After what felt like forever Mark finally lowered him onto his feet again and Jackson cupped his crotched embarrassedly. He was already more voluminous than before as he was slowly hardening against his will.  
“Alright class. That’s it for today. See you next week.” Mark said and flicked his hair out of his eyes. Jackson, still cupping his crotch, sprinted towards his clothes to get dressed in a matter of seconds, already wearing his boxers before Mark spotted him.  
“Not so fast Jackson, your coach paid for double classes so you can get ready for OL soon.” Mark told and Jackson froze with a leg already in one of the holes in his pants.  
“Still naked?” He asked, almost fearing the answer.  
“Of course.” Mark just laughed and it ran cold down his spine.  
Jackson waited for the other four people to leave before he undressed again. Even though he had spent the last hour naked with the strangers, it didn’t mean he was wiling to flash his pride whenever. Before they left they had all wished him good luck with handling the devil by himself with smug smiles and overly friendly waves.  
“Maybe we’ll see you next week.” BamBam had said before he had disappeared down the stairs.  
“Alright Jackson. We can’t procrastinate this for longer or you’ll have to warm up again. Why don’t we start by having you stretched?” Mark suggested and Jackson right about choked on the innuendo as he stripped naked in front of the instructor again. He had caught the suggestion he should be stretching so he did just that. He placed his leg out to the side and leaned his weight towards his toes, feeling the stretch in his thighs.  
“Alright. When you’re done with that we are going to focus on your core. Your legs are obviously strong enough as they are.” Mark explained and Jackson gave a sound of approval and focused back on stretching thoroughly. At least Mark seemed to be more serious about training now than he was when the others were there too.  
“Alright, I think you’re stretched enough.” Mark said after a while of stretching. “Sit down here.” Mark instructed and pointed towards the mat that was left behind from their previous session.  
“Let’s try the starfish. It will help you stretch the back of your thighs and your back. Not to mention it will strengthen your abs.” Mark explained the ups of the new position. “Start by placing the soles of your feet against each other, hold them together with your hands and pull them as close to your perineal.” Mark explained and Jackson performed the exercise as he was explained. “Now lift your feet towards your head.” Mark instructed and Jackson’s eyes widened slightly. If he was to do that, his genitals would be completely exposed to the other. He looked at Mark in an attempt to find out if he had heard him correctly and swore he saw a devious glint in his eyes. He was about to put his feet down in refusal of making the exercise but Mark stepped closer before he could.  
“Come on. I know you can.” Mark encouraged and stood right next to him, with a hand on the back of Jackson’s head and the other on his hands.  
“That is not going to happen.” Jackson refused but Mark tightened his hold on Jackson’s hands.  
“Yes it is. You don’t want to make your father sad do you?” Mark asked and Jackson cowered slightly. That was a soft spot. Reluctantly he pulled his feet towards his head and exposed everything that could be exposed to the instructor. Jackson threw a quick glance towards his crotch and sighed in relief when he saw his member had gone soft again during the time of waiting for the others to leave.  
“That’s it.” Mark encouraged him as he pulled him together harder. “Imagine you want to blow on your own dick.” Mark suggested and Jackson flushed a bright red, felt his heart beat rapidly from embarrassment, but nonetheless managed to pull his feet to touch his nose.  
“Good boy.” There was this feeling again. It stirred something in him, but he didn’t know if he despised it or enjoyed it just a bit. But he did know he liked the way Mark’s fingers were playing with his hair.  
Jackson’s eyes widened and sat up straight, looking at Mark suspiciously.  
“You were just playing with my hair.” He stated the obvious and Mark chuckled at him and shrugged.  
“And?” He asked innocently.  
“You can’t just play with other’s hair.” Jackson claimed.  
“But I just did, and you didn’t seem to mind.” He defended himself.  
“But it’s weird.” Jackson said a little too loudly.  
“Alright, I’ll stop. Now focus on your training again.” Mark said and motioned for him to pull his feet back up.

“Turn over. Then stand up on your hands and toes. Like if you want to make hand-stands.” Mark introduced and Jackson did just that. He was used to this exercise already. He bent his elbows and pushed himself up to make sure he was placed in good balance to continue when he was told to. What he hadn’t expected to happen was for Mark to swing a leg over his body.  
“Hold still.” He ordered and sat on Jackson’s ass and leaned forward.  
“What the hell are you doing?” He asked the instructor when he felt the latter’s dick against his crack and balls trapped between them.  
“Getting up.” He replied casually and leaned forward to place his ankles on Jackson’s shoulders. Jackson felt his arms strain under the added weight but he didn’t complain as Mark took a hold of his ankles.  
“Now bend and stretch.” Mark ordered and Jackson did just that. At the same time he felt Mark’s weight shift on top of him and just then felt something tease his crack. Feeling the distraction greater than anything, Jackson collapsed onto the floor, making Mark land on top of him, pressing his crotch against Jackson’s ass.  
“Get OFF!” Jackson ordered but Mark just laughed.  
“Maybe you’re too weak for this exercise.” Mark laughed and it triggered something in Jackson.  
“Like hell I’m weak. Get up and let’s see who is the weak one.” Jackson ordered and got himself into position and waited for Mark to get on top. Once he was settled, Jackson started to do stretches like he had never done anything else and felt Mark keep up with him on top. He felt the tip of the instructor’s dick rub against his rear end repeatedly but didn’t find the thought all that disturbing now that he was more focused on the task at hand. He had to prove himself.  
“Alright. That’s it.” Mark told and Jackson halted his movements after stretching his arms one last time. “We should stretch your back like we did earlier so you won’t be too sore.” Mark said as he climbed off the other careful not to lose balance.  
Jackson wasn’t all that keen on the new stretching method but agreed nonetheless. If he could avoid a sore body after that he would be thrilled.  
Jackson wasn’t that awkward anymore now that the others had left and he had had about an hour and a half to get used to the thought of being naked. It didn’t bother him that much anymore.  
Mark placed himself in the middle of the room and raised his arms over his head. Jackson stood behind him and placed their hands together. He had tried it before and knew what to expect. He wasn’t all that proud about the position still though.  
Mark shuffled back so his ass fit snugly against Jackson’s front and the latter’s dick captured between strong buttocks. Jackson swallowed thickly and thought of dead puppies, tortured kittens and other disgusting things to keep his arousal from starting again. He knew the reaction to the physical contact and he wouldn’t show it this time. He would do his best not to be faced by the position. Just then Mark was leaning forward and the friction to his dick was dry and almost painful but it felt so fucking good. Dead puppies and tortured kittens were far from his mind in a matter of a second and he felt himself harden steadily. The tell-tale feeling in his stomach started churning and he tried to relax, hoping it would keep itself at bay. This was simply too embarrassing otherwise.  
“Now relax completely.” Mark instructed him and Jackson had tried to do just that since he started to bend over. It was frustrating - in more ways than one. Just as he had made the last muscle in his body relax and his hips curled around Mark’s ass, did Mark move. Unlike before where he moved up and down, he this time rolled his hips back and forth. A surprised moan left the fencer’s lips.  
“Something wrong?” Mark asked innocently and Jackson could only make a squeaky sound of denial.  
“It’s good.” Jackson told. His voice came out with a needy tone and he could only kick himself mentally for the sound.  
“Good.” Mark simply said, giving one last roll to his hips before he lowered Jackson onto his feet. The fencer cupped his half hard erection again and turned his back on the instructor.  
“Now lay down.” The said man requested, apparently completely oblivious to his miseries.  
“I…I need to go to the bathroom.” He asked hoping he could get himself to cool down just a bit so his arousal wouldn’t be visible. On the other hand, Jackson was pretty convinced Mark couldn’t have missed it against his rear.  
“You don’t get to have breaks. Now get yourself together, stop whining and lay on your back.” Mark told him and Jackson let out a very unmanly squeak when Mark’s palm planted on his left ass cheek. Scrambling about Jackson almost jumped onto his mat and laid down on his back. His cheeks were flaming with embarrassment - both from the sound that left him, as well as the mere fact Mark had slapped him.  
“Now what?” He asked in a meek voice.  
“Bend your knees and place your feet flat on the mat. Have your knees right above your ankles.” He explained and Jackson did just that and mentally celebrated that his length was looked flaccid and uninterested between his legs. “Lift your hips and make a straight line from your chin to your knees.” The redhead told and Jackson did as he was told. “Now stay like that.” he was told and the fencer kept his ass off the floor. That wasn’t that hard.  
Only then did Mark swing a leg over his hips and sat down on his crotch, making Jackson collide to the floor.  
“That’s not a good boy Jackson. Push up.” Mark said teasingly making the dark-haired boy push his hips harder off the floor. “Like that. Yes.” Mark encouraged, licking his lips in between each encouragement.  
The fencer groaned as he got the entirely wrong idea but pressed his hips upwards again.  
“Harder!” Mark commanded and Jackson let his hips fall onto the ground, covering his face in embarrassment. “Don’t stop Jackson. It was just getting good.” The sexual innuendoes were killing him.  
“Mark. Shut up.” He groaned and rubbed his face at his perverted thought pattern.  
“What?” The instructor asked like he had no idea what was going on. Jackson didn’t believe it one bit. He pushed his hips up and rolled them slightly to make them appear to be higher. He hadn’t expected to get a sinful moan in return though. Letting his entire body fall onto the floor and rolled the other off his crotch area.  
“W-what was that?” He stuttered and pointed an accusing finger at the instructor who was currently picking himself up from the floor.  
“It was a moan.” The redhead announced painfully true to the event. Couldn’t he had lied just this once?  
“Why?” Jackson demanded to know even though he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to hear the answer.  
“Because you’re hot and I know you want my ass. I felt you harden against it twice already.” He was definitely not ready to hear the answer. The fencer swallowed thickly and averted his gaze in utter embarrassment.  
“But I’m not gay.” He claimed weakly, knowing he wasn’t really in the position to claim that with a slightly swollen dick due to Mark.  
“Your body doesn’t agree. Now get over your sexuality crisis and do something about it.” Mark told him and Jackson could only stare at him with wide eyes.  
“I’m not gay.” He repeated and Mark shook his head dismissively. Before Jackson could react to anything, Mark was climbing into his lap and had one hand resting at the back of his neck, the other cupping his cheek.  
“Imagine me like one of your french girls.” He whispered before capturing Jackson’s lower lip between his own, giving it a light suck.  
Jackson would be lying if he didn’t enjoy the feeling a little too much. He couldn’t find it in himself to push the other off. Instead he wrapped his arms around the instructor’s waist and tilted his head slightly to welcome the kiss.  
Jackson took Mark’s upper lip between his own and tried to coax him into a deeper kiss. As quickly as he had come to accept the situation, he didn’t feel all that weirded out about it. He wasn’t gay, but maybe he wasn’t entirely straight either. Or maybe he was just Mark-sexual? Or it could be the heat of the moment?  
“Stop the sexuality crisis.” Mark reminded him with a playful bite to Jackson’s lip. Just then did Jackson notice he hadn’t been paying attention to the kiss. Before he could react Mark was laying himself down, bringing the younger with him.  
The position suited the two. Jackson was nestled between Mark’s legs, crotches against each other and at the perfect height for kissing. The fencer ran his tongue along the seem of the other’s lips, trying to pry them open for entrance. With a small mewl of satisfaction, Mark parted his lips and let Jackson’s strong muscle invade his mouth. The dark-haired licked his way around his mouth and let his taste and smell invade his senses. Jackson hadn’t even noticed that he was already having a dull ache in his dick from the arousal, until he rolled his hips against Mark’s for some much needed relief and friction. His breath caught in his throat at the sensation. Feeling himself rub against a man’s private parts weren’t as weird as he had thought. A bite to his lips reminded him of his situation at hand and he resumed kissing the redhead and rolled his hips repeatedly to drink up the sweet friction. The youngest strained his weight onto one arm and let a hand travel down Mark’s strong but slim body. It felt funny. All flat and boney. No curves and soft bosoms. Only a flat chest and no hips. He graced his thumb over the slightly perky nipple, earning a gasp in return. He could do this. They were both humans. There were nothing wrong in this.  
Jackson broke the kiss in order to mouth his way down Mark’s defined jaw to his neck. He left openmouthed kisses and was careful not to mark. On his tongue lingered a fine taste of sweat, body wash and a taste that was uniquely Mark. He licked a thick stripe down the fine column of his neck to the juncture with his shoulder. With a teasing bite he buried his teeth into the soft skin there, earning himself a moan and Mark’s back arching up towards him. The younger soothed the bite with his tongue before he licked his way to the collarbone. He sucked on the salty skin as he mouthed his way down his chest until he could take a rosy bud between his lips. He played the nipple with his lips, earning sharp gasps and heavy pants from the instructor.  
Mark’s fingers tangled in Jackson’s hair and pushed him further down his body. Jackson refused and bit down on the sensitive nipple earning him a painful groan from the other. Mark caressed the hair between his fingers, silently apologising for pushing things too fast. Jackson soothed the nipple with tentative sucks before he gave the other nipple the same treatment.  
“J-Jackson.” Mark gasped from above him as he rolled his now fully erect penis up against Jackson’s abdomen.  
“Shh,” The fencer shushed him before kissing him to silence. He reached down between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around both of their lengths, giving them a few curious tugs. Their moans resonated between their lips and Jackson knew he was doing a good enough job with it. He found the friction between them all too dry and had to part for a moment to spit in his palm. it was far from enough to both of them but would have to do for makeshift lotion or lube.  
The fencer started rolling his hips and made his erection rub inside his palm, creating friction to both Mark and himself. He moaned and again and kept the moving up. He gave his wrist a slight flick and Mark cried out, his nails digging into Jackson’s shoulders.  
“E-easy. C-can’t cum before the best part.” He gasped out and carefully pushing Jackson back. The younger sat back on his heels, undeniably disappointed he had to stop his handjob.  
The instructor climbed into Jackson’s lap and kissed his lips just hard enough to tease him but not too soft to be awkward.  
“Don’t touch yourself, or I will get disappointed.” Mark whispered against his lips before he settled back on the floor. He leaned back and pressed the soles of his feet together and pulled them towards his head.  
“R-remember the shellfish?” Mark asked and mirrored the position he had wanted Jackson to do earlier, only he was much more flexible and made it all seem so easy. He held his feet together behind his head with one hand and brought his free hand to his mouth. He brought three fingers into his mouth and sucked them lightly. A hum left his lips and his eyelids got heavy over his lust-clouded eyes. Jackson gulped as Mark started to slick up his fingers in the most erotic way imaginable. Jackson pressed the heel of his palm against the base of his erection, otherwise he would have cum all too quickly from the sight alone. He watched as Mark’s fingers left his lips with a wet sound that would put a porn star to shame. The glistening digits moved towards the small puckered muscle that had so nicely been exposed to the fencer due to the position.  
Jackson groaned in the back of his throat when the first finger slid into the instructor. He could see how the ring was flexing to accommodate to the intrusion and the sight had Jackson entirely captivated.  
“Fuck you’re hot.” He whispered and shuffled closer to the man. “Can I touch you?” He asked and raised a hand to let it float a couple of inches above his skin, waiting for approval. The subtle nod from the instructor was enough for Jackson to run his hand up along the soft skin of his inner thigh, slowly caressing close to his crotch.  
A pleased whimper escaped Mark and Jackson felt pride swell in his chest. That was until he saw the instructor had pushed another finger into himself and it wasn’t him who did good. Jackson pinched the inside of Mark’s thigh in punishment for fooling him. Mark arched his back while bringing his feet further back behind his head. Jackson watched in awe as the scene unfolded in front of him and Mark pushed a third finger into himself. The fencer worried his lower lip at the sight, feeling himself turned on too much for a straight guy. He wrapped his fingers around the instructor’s erection. He gave it a few experimental tugs and ran his thumb over the tip, sending a tremble through Mark’s entire body. Feeling a bit bold, Jackson moved around Mark’s body and leaned over his thighs, pressing his erection against the juncture of his buttocks.  
“Mark.” He panted the name out as he started to rut against the yoga teacher. The said male looked up at him and they locked eyes. Mark tilted his head back in pure bliss as a lewd moan ripped through him. Jackson gasped and pulled away from the other’s body, convinced he had done something wrong.  
“F-fuck Jackson, fuck me.” The older gasped and Jackson sat dumbfounded at the sudden request. “Hurry up.” Mark added and Jackson scrambled onto his knees to line up with the other. “Remember spit.” He reminded the novice who immediately spat into his palm and slicked up his throbbing erection. The fencer took a hold of his base as he lined up with the older, ready to push in.  
“Lay down.” Mark’s voice cut him off before he could push his hips forward. Groaning in disappointment Jackson laid down on the mat behind him and looked questioningly at Mark. He didn’t know what was about to happen, but for some odd reason he trusted the man. Mark unfolded himself from his starfish and crawled over to him on wobbly limbs. Mark sat himself in Jackson’s lap and ground back and forth a few times before he moved forward.  
“Ready?” He asked and Jackson bit his lip in anticipation as he nodded in reply. He was definitely. He was long over his sexuality crisis. Mark reached behind himself and took a hold of the base of Jackson’s dick and made it stand upwards. He hand caressed the gentle curve of his length before he raised himself up and positioned himself above his length. Mark took a deep breath and Jackson mirrored him. Locking eyes with Jackson, Mark lowered himself onto the other’s length with a moan. Jackson’s gasped and held his breath as he tried his best not to release inside the other at the incredible tightness. It was so different from being with a woman. Sure she was snug and tight, but nothing to compare with Mark’s ass.  
“D-don’t move.” he panted heavily, already on the edge and Mark only stayed in his lap. The instructor leaned down and strained the remaining weight on his arms as he kissed Jackson. They stayed like this for several minutes as Jackson’s orgasm retreated and he gave an experimental roll of his hips. Both of them moaned and the sound mingled between the two and Mark started to lift himself up, just enough to keep Jackson’s tip inside him before he lowered himself back down. Jackson through his head back and helped Mark move slowly as he couldn’t handle too much friction or their time would be cut short.  
They moved slowly together as Jackson got accustomed to the tightness Mark was. Mark flipped them over so he was on his back below the fencer and a playful smirk played on his lips.  
“Let’s train that core of yours.” He commented and Jackson got the point. He pulled out so only the very tip was breaching Mark’s entrance before he thrusted inside him with with more strength. Mark gasped as he scooted slightly up the mat and clung to Jackson’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Jackson smirked and kept his weight on his arms as he used his body strength to fuck mark good. He was keeping a fast pace, but not too erratic either. Mark was soon a moaning mess beneath him, head trashing to the sides and fists clenching at either Jackson’s back or the towel beneath them as Jackson’s hips angled just right and the length brushed against the prostate gland repeatedly. Mark moaned and gasped his name, unaware of the sweat, pleasured tears and saliva that was coming from him with each thrust of Jackson’s thrusts. The fencer leaned down and claimed Mark’s lips in a searing kiss as he felt his orgasm come close to his release and he reached between the two of them and stroked his length in time with his thrusts.  
It didn’t take long before Mark was crying out against Jackson’s mouth and clawed at his back as his release shot out between them. Jackson threw his head back as Mark tightened around him and lost any sense of rhythm as he released inside the instructor with a cry of his name.  
Completely out of strength the fencer collapsed on top of the instructor, panting heavily as his hips kept rolling slightly to ride out their orgasms. They stayed as a sticky mess on the mat for several minutes before Jackson regained his strength enough to roll off Mark.  
“F-fuck.” He panted and covered his eyed with his arm, still trying to come down from his hormonal high of pleasure.  
“You said it.” Mark agreed from next to him and rolled on to his side to lay against Jackson. “Will I see you next week?” He asked and looked up at Jackson, gently tracing his finger along the fencer’s jaw. “Not that your core needs any training.” He added with an amused chuckle. Jackson could only repeat with a breathless and dazed ‘definitely’

**Author's Note:**

> So, a lot more smut than I actually thought there would be... Uhm yeah, Awkwardness...


End file.
